restaurant_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Foods
How food works: NOTICE: ANYONE WHO MESSES AROUND WITH THE WIKI WILL BE PERMANENTLY BANNED. '' '''Meal course:xzx Due to the realism, there are 3 levels to a full course in Restaurant Tycoon 2 just like in real life restaurants. Customers will have the option to choose a "starter" to start' their meal course at your restaurant. Then, they can order their primary meal, the "''main course". After that, their final option is to order dessert if they choose to. Not all customers will order a starter or dessert dish. '''How to unlock more foods: Different types of foods can be acquired by unlocking recipes/menus from many unique countries in Restaurant Tycoon 2. When you purchase a new menu with tickets, there will be locked foods that you will have to unlock later on as you progress with your restaurant. You can unlock these hidden foods when you earn lunchboxes that contain tickets and the new recipes. Different types of foods could be acquired by getting exchanging 75 Skill Points for 1 Food Box. To unlock more countries of foods, you have to create new restaurants which require certain levels. When you unlock a new restaurant and select your food, your food will appear in the older progress even if it is new. '''''List of Countries that can be unlocked: # African # American # Australian # Austrian And Hungarian # Belgian and Dutch # British # Chinese # Filipino # French # German # Greek # Indian # Indonesian # Italian # Japanese # Korean # Mexican # Middle Eastern # Russian # Scandinavian # South American # Spanish # Thai # Turkish # Vietnamese Types of Food that can be unlocked: = !NOT ALL LISTS HAVE EVERY UNLOCKED FOOD IN THE MENU, WILL BE ADDING MORE SOON! = African Food 7 Starters: * Peanut Soup * Couscous Main Courses: * Tajine Stew * Piri Piri Chicken * Jollof Rice Desserts: * Malva Pudding American Food 10 Starters: * Onion Rings * Chicken Wings Main Courses: * Cheeseburger * Hotdog * Chicken Nuggets * Mac & Cheese Desserts: * Cheesecake * Doughnut * Pancakes * Cookies Australian Food 7 Starters: * Chiko Roll Main Courses: * BBQ Sausages * Meat Pie * BBQ Prawns Desserts: * Pavlova * Lamington * Anzac Biscuit Austrian and Hungarian Food 4 Starters: Main Courses: * Goulash Desserts: * Apple Strudel Belgian and Dutch Food 5 Starters: Main Courses: * Moules-Frites Desserts: * Belgian Waffle * Stroopwafel * British Food 11 Starters: * Tomato Soup * Vegetable Soup Main Courses: * Steak and Kidney Pie * Roast Dinner * Fish and Chips * Cottage Pie Desserts: * Bakewell Tart * Muffin * Sponge Cake * Sticky Toffee Chinese Food 10 Starters: * Spring Rolls * Duck Rolls * Prawn Toast * Chinese Dumplings Main Courses: * Sweet and Sour Pork * Fried Rice * Kung Pao Chicken * Chow Mein Desserts: * Su Tart Filipino Food * Adobo * Lumpia * Pancit Canton (Pancit Noodles) French Food 9 Starters: * Quiche * Croissant. Main Courses: * Lobster Bisque * Omelette * Ratatouille Desserts: * Crepes * Macaroni * Creme Caramel * Profiteroles German Food 6 Main Courses: * Spätzle Pasta * Bratwurst * Schnitzel * Currywurst Desserts: * Pretzel * Bavarian Cream Greek Food 8 Starters: * Olives * Calamari * Greek Salad Main Courses: * Souvlaki Skewer * Gyro * Moussaka * Fish Girl Desserts: * (No desserts at the moment as of 4 October 2019) Indian Food 12 Starters: * Naan Bread * Papadums * Samosa * Onion Bhaji Main Courses: * Chicken Curry * Tandoori Chicken * Vegetable Curry * Prawn Curry * Biryani Desserts: * Mango Pudding * Gulab Jamun * Kheer Rice Pudding Indonesian Food 4 Starters: * Prawn Cracker * De Soto's Soup Main Courses: * Satay Skewer * Nasi Goreng Desserts: * (No desserts as of 4th October 2019.) Italian Food 12 Starters: * Italian Salad * Garlic Bread Main Courses: * Cheese Pizza * Pepperoni Pizza * Vegetable Pizza * Spaghetti And Meatballs * Spaghetti Carbonara * Spaghetti Bolognese * Lasagna * Ravioli Desserts: * Ice Cream * Tiramisu Japanese Food 11 Starters: * Tiger Sushi Roll * Prawn Tempura * Crab Sushi Roll * Dragon Sushi Roll Main Courses: * Ramen Noodles * Nigiri * Miso Soup * Yakitori * Chicken Teriyaki Desserts: * Dango * Mochi Korean Food 6 Starters: * Kimchi Main Courses: * Bibimbap * Japchae Noodles * Bulgogi BBQ Desserts: * Hotteok Pancake Mexican Food 9 Starters: * Nachos * Grilled Corn Main Courses: * Steak Burrito * Taco * Chile con Carne * Chicken Burrito * Quesadillas * Fajitas Desserts: * (No desserts at the moment as of 4th October 2019) Middle Eastern Food 4 Starters: * Hummus and Pita * Falafel Main Courses: * Shawarma Desserts: * (No desserts at the moment as of 4th October 2019) Russian Food 4 Starters: * Borscht Beetroot Soup Main Courses: * Beef Stroganoff * Chicken Kiev Desserts: * Blippi Pancakes Scandinavian Food 4 Starters: * (No starters at the moment as of 4th October 2019) Main Courses: * Swedish Meatballs * Smoked Salmon * Fish Cakes Desserts: * cinnamon roll South American Food 7 Starters: * Chorizo * Empanada * Ceviche Seafood Salad * Arepa Main Courses: * Argentinian * Steak * Fejioada Meat Stew Desserts: * Brigadeiros Spanish Food 6 Starters: * Tapas * Croquettes * Gazpacho Main Courses: * Paella * Spanish Omelette Desserts: * Churros Thai Food (Thailand) 5 Starters: * Tom Yum Soup Main Courses: * Pad Thai * Chicken with Cashew Nuts * Thai Red Curry Desserts: * (No desserts at the moment as of 4th October 2019) Turkish Food (Turkey) 5 Starters: * (No starters at the moment as of 4th October 2019) Main Courses: * Lamb Kebab * Chicken Kebab * Köfte Turkish Meatballs Desserts: * Turkish Delight Vietnamese Food (Vietnam) 4 Starters: * Summer Rolls Main Courses: * Small Dick Roasted on a Stick with Boobs on top served on a Fat Vagina made with Ass Material. eat my fucking dick you little bitch. btw u got a small dick * (No desserts at the moment as of 4th October 2019)